Doctor Who: the 13th Doctor
by I-am-Maximum-Ride
Summary: The adventures of the Thirteenth Doctor.
1. P1: Sarah Calypso -C1

**Sorry about how much I don't know:P I just started watching Doctor Who, because my cousin was on it, and am now addicted. So, I felt like writing a fan fiction for it. Please just tell me if you enjoy the story, so I might write more. Sorry again, and thanks in advance!**

**NOTE: This is about the 13th doctor (who is** _**so**_** totally a ginger!)**

"I'll be okay, mom," laughed a young teenage girl, Sarah Calypso, rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should go with you!"

"No! I- I mean...mom, please don't embarrass me this time."

Her mother sighed, "I'm just trying to protect you, honey."

"I know...but I'll be _fine_!"

"_Alright._ Just remember, don't go to the nurse."

Sarah nodded, "Yes, mom."

"And don't act like a smart-alec!"

"Yes, mom."

"Oh! And Sarah, sweety?" Her mother called, as her daughter ran toward a blue bus, floating at the other end of their yard.

The girl stopped and turned back, "Yeah, mom?"

"Make some friends!"

Sarah just laughed, heading off to her first day at school.

* * *

Meanwhile, a little blue box, that was bigger on the inside happened to be malfunctioning on a different side of the universe.

_Crash!_

A man called the doctor, previously fidgeting with various wires and a small tool, called a sonic screwdriver was knocked off his feet, though still smiling.

"_Ah! here we go!_" He said excitedly, and opened the door, squinting in the bright light. He took a quick look around the large city of New York and began walking, to nowhere in particular. It was amazing how crowded the air was with motor vehicles of all shapes and sizes.

The Doctor looked around, almost giddily, as he walked up and down the old streets. He thought back to different times he had visited 'New' New York, and about the time when it was nothing more than an underground roadway. Everybody stuck. But he had fixed it. healed the city so they could start anew. After all, he was _'the Doctor'_.

Though, this was not too long after that time, everything seemed alive and well. It's hard to believe, even for me, that a place can become so amazing from something so broken, in such little time. Then again, New York always was an amazing city, filled with amazing people. That's what I've been told. Not to mention the things I've seen.

* * *

"Hey, Sarah! Nice boots!" A large boy mocked from a seat on the bus across from the girl.

"Buzz off, Tommy!"

"Buzz off Tommy!" He repeated, in a whiny mocking tone.

Sarah sank into her seat, trying not to lose her temper, as she often did.

"Calm down," Chimed in the soft voice of Jeremy Hanson, as a tan hand touched hers.

She sighed and smiled slightly, "I know," she whispered back, "I'll be fine."

Jeremy grinned.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No!" He laughed, "No, you're fine."

"Sarah and Jeremy sitting in a tree!" a girl with a pink dress, scaly pale skin, and white pigtails (who did't look much older than Sarah, herself) exclaimed.

"Not funny, Brianna!" Jeremy's voice began to sound slightly treating, as his multi-colored eyes glared through his long, black, emo-style bangs.

"Got a problem with it?" The girl named Brianna smirked, childishly pleased with his reaction.

"Zip it!" He barked, then frowned as her lips seemed to actually zip shut.

A tug at Sarah's arm pulled her back to reality, as she watched in horror. It was Jeremy.

"Run!" He shouted, looking urgently into her big, brown eyes.

"What did you do?"

"No time!" The thin, black-haired boy snapped, "Come on!"

"Tell me first!"

Jeremy nearly ripped Sarah's arm out of her socket, and she jerked out of her seat. He dragged her behind him, heading toward the door, just as each of the children who were previously teasing them and about four adults chased after them.

"Now what?" Sarah shouted, in horror.

Jeremy thrust open the doors, and stared down toward the ground for a few seconds, "_Jump!_"

He yanked her after him, plummeting out of the flying vehicle before she could say, _'what?'_

* * *

Safe on the ground, the Timelord frowned, watching whatm at first, seemed like two helpless children falling from the sky.

"_What?_ Does _anyone_ else see that?" Nobody answered -The few who where on the ground seemed too busy to make time for a crazy man, frowning at the sky.

He shook his head, and rushed toward them, stopping only when he realized that they seemed to be falling in slow motion.

**If you want me to write more, please let me know. Again, sorry I don't know much about it, and please tell me****_ kindly_**** if I make a mistake. Thank you(:**


	2. C2

Sarah opened her eyes, slowly.

"It's okay. We're done falling," Jeremy took both her hands in his.

"What did you do?" She asked, staring at him with fear in her eyes.

He shook his head, "That's not important right now."

"You're not human."

"Neither are you."

The girl narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "How did you know that?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out."

"What are you?" She asked cautiously.

"That's not important right now, either. What's important is that we're together. And we're safe."

"_Safe?_" Sarah almost shouted, "Who's safe? We're levitating five feet above a building! Not to mention the fact that, because of your little stunt-"

He looked down, "I didn't mean to."

"'_didn't mean to_'_?_ Jeremy, do you have any idea how much trouble we're in?"

"I said it was an accident, okay?" Suddenly, they started falling again. Sarah screamed, before they both hit the ground, hard.

"Shouldn't you two be in school?" Came a voice that neither of them had ever heard before. The two strange children scrambled to their feet. They found themselves standing in front of a man with orange colored hair and blue eyes, who cocked his head and raised his eyebrows at them, looking almost as if he were a kid himself.

The children stood, frozen in fear and wonder.

"Who are you?" Jeremy asked cautiously, when he got his breath back from the fall.

"How'd you get up here?" Sarah chimed in on top of him.

The man said simply, "I'm The Doctor," and smiled down at them.

"Doctor who?" The boy looked more suspicious than the girl had before, not seeming to like this answer.

"Just Doctor," the doctor shrugged.

"How did you get up here?" the scruffy girl repeated, taking a threatening step forward.

"I took the stairs."

"Why?"

"Well, because I can't fly."

Sarah shook her head, "No. I mean why are you up here?"

"Just getting a little fresh air."

"I think it's fresher on the ground," Jeremy said blandly.

"Right you are, then. Smart little boy, aren't you? Now, mind telling me who you both are?"

"Yes, actually, we do."

"Didn't your parents teach you how to act when you were younger?"

Sarah sighed, "Sorry about him. I'm Sarah Calypso. And this is-" Jeremy yanked her toward him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He whispered urgently, "He could be a policeman!"

"Trust me," she said, pulling out of his tight grip and turned back toward the doctor.

"You're hiding from the police?" The doctor frowned, suspiciously, "are you two runaways?"

"No!" Said the girl, quickly, "I mean...not exactly."

"Then why?" he looked into the sky, "Perhaps we should go inside. We'll talk then."

The doctor turned to the stairs and began walking, "Well? Are you coming, then?"

Sarah took Jeremy by the hand and started after him.

* * *

"So, Jeremy," The doctor started, sitting across from the children on a sofa, "You've certainly traveled far from home, haven't you?"

"What do you mean?" The teenage boy fidgeted.

The doctor frowned, "I'm sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable? Would you like some tea?"

"No, sir."

He nodded and asked casually, "What planet are you from, then? Tandon, am I correct?"

Jeremy's heart almost leaped out of his chest, and he brushed his hair back into his face. He'd forgotten to cover his eyes after the fall.

"No! No, it's alright! They're quite beautiful," The doctor leaned forward slightly, "Why should there be need to worry? If I may ask."

Sarah's eyes narrowed at the man, holding Jeremy's hand, "You mean you don't know?"

The doctor shook his head, looking confused.

"You're not from here, are you?"

"Been here once or twice. Can't say recently, though."

"It's practically a sin to be different here. Ever since, well, you know."

"I don't," The doctor's eyes narrowed slightly.

"The war," Jeremy frowned and looked at Sarah, then back at this strange man from far away.


	3. C3

"The war." Jeremy repeated, "between humans and...you know...the others."

"The aliens?" the doctor suggested.

"Well, yeah. And the experiments and the mutants. Basically, just anybody who was remotely different. The 'normal' people blamed us for...well...pretty much everything. They suggested we be wiped out...eliminated...exterminated."

The doctor's eyes widened a fraction of an inch.

"And that's just what began to happen. My parents were the few lucky ones who escaped being imprisoned and," Jeremy cleared his throat, "killed. But if they find us we're dead meat. That's why we have to hide. My parents kept me home for the longest time. Until, one day, I left the house. I was about twelve, then. That's when I met Sarah," he smiled, just a tiny bit, "My parents threatened to lock everything that night. They told me everything, too. But they did make the decision to send me to school the next year. I saw Sarah again, though she wasn't there for long."

"Why'd that, Sarah?" The Doctor looked toward Sarah Calypso, frowning slightly, "Why are you in hiding? You don't seem too different to me."

Sarah frowned. Though for some reason she felt that it was safe -that she could tell him- common sense was turned against her. All her life she'd known not to let anyone know, just as she'd known the consequences if she did. She wouldn't _really_ trust her biggest secret in the hands of a complete stranger, would she?

"It's alright," The Doctor could tell she was touchy about the subject. He paused a minute before reaching for the girl's hand which she immediately jerked away. "It's alright," he repeated, "Let me show you."

The wise Timelord took her hand, very gently and placed it on one side of his chest. Sarah thought she could feel something strange, though she couldn't tell exactly what it was. He moved it to the other side and the girl's eyes widened more than just a tiny bit. _It couldn't be. _He _couldn't_ have two hearts. She'd always thought she was the only one. She was being tricked. She'd only imagined it. _She had to have._

Sarah took her hand from the strange man's and placed it over her mouth. The Doctor frowned, "What is it? What's the matter?"

"I- I," She sputtered, not knowing what to say.

"I think we should go," Jeremy's voice was stern. He wasn't sure what had bothered his friend, but whatever it was, he didn't like it. Something _must_ have been wrong. Her reaction had problems written all over it. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. He'd promised her that from the day he'd met her. The day he'd heard both of her hearts beating. The day he knew she was _different_.

"No!" Sarah sat him back down with one hand. She hadn't imagined it, she could tell, and she wanted answers. Her whole life she'd been wondering, and if this was her chance to finally learn, she wasn't about to let it pass.

"Sir, I have a few questions for you, now," she started.

The doctor looked mildly surprised, though decided to listen and answer as much as he could. Perhaps her questions could answer his.

The young Timelady nodded and began, "I'll start from the beginning. Well, the beginning that I remember anyway. The youngest I can look back is around six or seven, I guess. I asked my mom why I couldn't go to school or play outside. She just said that it was because I was different. That subsided my curiosity, until a few years later. I asked again, but she answered the same. I asked her to elaborate. I wanted- I mean, I wanted to know exactly _how_ I was different, you know? She caved, realizing that I would have to know sooner or later. As much as she did, anyway.

"She told me that I wasn't from here, and showed me a note. It was supposedly from my parents and said that I was from a whole different planet, and possibly even a different time. It said that there was a war where I came from, and that they had found a way for me to escape. Though, they didn't know where or when I would go. They could only pray that I would end up somewhere safe, with someone to take care of me. They finished by stating that they loved me, even though they would probably never see me again. After showing me the note, mom told me I could never be a normal kid -not after the war here-. I met Jeremy after sneaking away that night, then tried to make mom send me to school. This was my second day, after the first one failed epically. I think I did everything wrong. This time I was _supposed _to be fine. Just, like a normal kid.

"And mister-"

"Doctor," the Doctor frowned slightly.

"Right...umm...Doctor. It's just that I think you might have my answers."

"And why's that?" The ginger man raised a curious eyebrow.

"See...you're like me."

The Timelord frowned deeper, his voice suddenly seeming ten octaves lower and too ominous, "What are you talking about?"

"Your hearts, sir?"

"No," he shook his head, sitting straighter, "That- that's impossible!" He had many mixed emotions about this. He didn't think any others could've survived. Then again, there were a few he'd met. _How could she be so young? _That answer would be obvious if she'd had some sort of time machine -like his Tardis. Though, he wasn't sure if he was being tricked, either. This news made him feel not-so-alone. But, at the same time, it made him remember his home and everyone he'd lost. He felt happy, and sad, and confused all at the same time. He wasn't sure how to feel or how to react.

"Well...that's what I thought too, but...I mean...maybe it's not as impossible as we used to imagine. I mean, anything's possible...right?" Sarah frowned at him.

The man's head snapped back toward her, making her jump and shift slightly. He placed his hand over the left side of her chest, then the other side, feeling her two hearts, "That's very...peculiar..."

"Sir?" Sarah jerked back, uncomfortable with the touch.

"We're leaving!" Jeremy boomed, standing up as the door to the small apartment slammed open.

Sarah stood also, though she had two, burning questions that she couldn't possibly leave unanswered, "Who am I? Where are my parents?"

The doctor closed his eyes, sighed and simply shook his head, "I'm not exactly sure how to answer the first question, but your parents are gone."


	4. C4

Jeremy jerked Sarah out, slamming the door behind them. He took her arm immediately and practically dragged her to the most secluded place he could think of -behind the incinerator of the city dump- before turning to look into her damp, brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" He looked concerned and placed his hands on her shoulders.

She nodded and wiped her face in her sleeve. He didn't really seem to buy this, though.

"I'm fine, Jeremy," She assured him, "just...overwhelmed."

"'_Overwhelmed'_?"

"Yeah...I think...I'm not really sure how to explain it."

"Confused?"

"Kind of," Sarah paused, "I want to go back, Jeremy."

"What?" The boy frowned and released her, "Why would you want to do that?"

"I want answers."

"What do you mean, you want answers? He said, himself, that he gave you all the answers he could!" He didn't realize that he was already practically shouting at her.

The girl frowned, "What if he lied about how much he knew? Ever thought of that? Besides, I only got to ask him two questions! I have a lot more! And even if he doesn't have answers, he might be able to help!"

"_'might'_," Jeremy pointed, "And if he didn't tell you everything, it was for a reason! How do you know he's not a kidnapper? Or a cop? Or some type of intergalactic criminal?"

"Don't you want me to be happy?"

"What the hell, Sarah? Of _course_ I want you to be happy! This isn't even _about_ that! This _is_ about you being safe and, the last time I checked, staying safe doesn't involve trusting some random stranger you just met, because you think he could 'help'!"

"Look," Sarah said, shifting her army-green backpack into a more comfortable position on her arm, "I'm going back, with or without you. _My_ life is _not_ controlled by _your_ decisions! Now, are you coming with me, or not?"

There was a minute of silence, besides the sound of the incinerator doing its job of turning this weeks garbage into space dust. Sarah's words hung in the air between them until finally Jeremy spoke, "Not."

Sarah gritted her teeth, "I thought we were friends."

_"Friends"_. Jeremy couldn't seem to figure out why this word hurt him so much -tore through him like a bullet in slow motion- but it did. Perhaps it was the venom put into the word. "Whatever," he says finally, "fine. Go, and see if I care!"

* * *

The doctor smiled warmly at Sarah over his own cup of tea, though she continued to frown.

She stared stiffly back at him in anticipation, "So, how about it?"

"Of course, I'll try to help," he said, setting the cup back into the small glass table in between them, "not sure how, though."

The girl still didn't smile. Only nodded, thanking him solemnly.

The doctor frowned, "What's the matter?"

She shook her head, "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing."

"You don't know that."

"How can I not know it's not nothing when you say 'it's nothing' like it's something?"

"How can you know I say 'it's nothing' like it's something if you don't know how I say something like it's something or how I say something like it's nothing?"

"Well, how do you know that I don't know how you say something like it's something or it's nothing and that I don't know that you say nothing like something therefore I could very well know that you said it like that because I know how you say it?"

Sarah paused a minute, trying to process this, "What?"

"What?"

She sighed, rubbing her temples and the doctor smirked.

"Where's your friend?" he gives her a sympathetic look, realizing that whatever happened to him was probably the 'something'.

Sarah looked down and sighed, "I don't want to talk about it."

He nods and stands up, rubbing his hands together, "Let's try to get your mind off of it, then! I have something to show you."

The girl stood too, figuring that might be best, (at least for a little while).

* * *

Sarah stood in front of a big blue box, slightly confused at the Doctor's pleased look.

"Well?" The Timelord crossed his arms, still smiling, "Isn't she beautiful?"

"What is it?" Sarah tilted her head at it.

"My TARDIS! My ship!"

The girl's eyes widened, making her look more curious, "Is it from-"

"Gallifrey, yes."

"What's it like inside?"

"I'll show you!" He turned a key and opened the door.

As the girl stepped in, her eyes widened even more. So much, it's surprising her eyes didn't just slide right out of her head, "It's- it's-"

"Bigger on the inside."

She laughed, "I was gonna say fantastic!"

The Doctor grinned, "Do you want to go somewhere?"

"What? Like, you mean, in this? Where could you go?"

"Or when."

"Holy fudge-covered turkey bacon! It's a time machine, too?"

He laughed, "I've never heard that phrase before. Original, I like it."

Sarah just looked at him, grinning widely.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space. That's what TARDIS means."

Sarah began to frown slowly.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's just that...what about my mom. She'll think I got taken or something. I can't just...leave. She's probably worried already! I should head back!" The small time lady made a beeline for the door and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand lay on her shoulder.

"It's alright," Said the Doctor AKA owner of said hand, "Why don't I go with you? You can talk to her about it. I'll explain everything."

"I doubt she'll go for it."

"It's only one trip. Of course I'll respect her decision, if she says no, but it never hurts to try, does it?"

Sarah's smile grew back.


	5. C5

"Mom?" Sarah called, opening the door to her and her mom's three room apartment.

"Sarah!" a tall, blonde woman ran up to her, embracing her in a hug, "Where were you? The principal called to tell me you weren't in school, then you didn't come home and I couldn't find you anywhere-"

"Mom...I'm fine. You're squeezing me."

Her mother let go, "Right, sorry."

The doctor watched the two then finally spoke, "Ehem...excuse me, but-"

"Who is this?" her mother sounded anything but cordial, slowly moving Sarah protectively behind her.

"Mom, it's okay."

The doctor looked to Sarah, then bcd at her mother, "I'm sorry if I frightened you, miss. I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor? What do you mean 'doctor'? What are you doing with my daughter?"

"I'm not going to hurt you or Sarah, if that's what you're worried about," He put his hands in the air, defensively, "I promise. I'm not_ a_ doctor, I'm _the_ doctor. Trust me. I know about your daughter, by the way."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know she's not human. And I know she's not yours-"

"Of course she is!" The woman snapped defensively.

"Mom!" Sarah waited until her Ms. Calypso looked her in the eyes to talk, "He knows. I told him."

"What? Why would you-"

"Calm down and listen for once! Please! He's different, mom. He's like me."

Ms. Calypso looked back at the doctor, looking confused.

"Do you need proof?" He raised an eyebrow, "Because I can show you."

Ms. Calypso called back to her, "Sarah, stay here."

* * *

Ms. Calypso walked around the TARDIS for a while before looking back at the doctor, wide-eyed.

"Do you like it?" The doctor smirked.

"You weren't lying..." The woman didn't know what to make of this, so she decided to change the subject, "You can call me Caitlyn, by the way." Just then, her phone rang, "Hello?"

"Mom. They're here," Sarah whispered urgently from the other end of the line, desperately hoping her mother heard her, and nobody else, "They're looking for me. I'm hiding in the closet. Please come-" The line went dead.

"We have to get back!" The woman shouted, stuffing the phone in her pocket.

"What?" The doctor started, but she had already sprinted halfway there. "What's wrong?" He persisted, catching up to her.

"Sarah's in trouble. They found her," She said without stopping.

"Who found her?"

"The police! I need to to promise me something, Doctor."

"What?"

"Promise you'll take care of her."

"What?" The Doctor's eyes widened.

"When I find her, take her far away from here. Please. Somewhere she'll be safe. I need to trust you. I need you to promise. Please?"

"I promise."

* * *

Sarah could hardly breathe. She didn't now how long she had been hiding, but it felt like forever. She didn't like tight spaces to begin with. Suddenly, she heard her mother's voice.

"What are you doing in my house?"

"We have reason to believe you're harboring an alien. Stand back, miss." said a built policeman.

"Well, I've think you've found that everything is perfectly can leave now-"

"Ah!" A sharp squeal came from the other end of the room, as a policewoman yanked Sarah out of the coset by her arm. The woman pricked the girl's finger with a small device which immediately lit red. "I found it," she said sternly, as the man grabbed Caitlyn, and handcuffed her. He pricked her finger but the light turned green.

"Let her go!" Sarah's adopted mother shouted, "You can't do this! She's just a child!"

"_Ouch!_" another cop pricked the Doctor's finger. Another red light and they grabbed him. "That wasn't very nice."

Sarah felt her two hearts pounding against her chest watching the man as he pinned the Doctor against a wall and pressed a gun to his back. Then she felt the same thing being done to her.

"Let them go!" A stern voice swept across the room. It was Jeremy's. The police seemed to be pulled off of the family and the Timelord like puppets. Sarah immediately rushed toward him. His hair was tucked behind his ears, so that his technicolor eyes could easily be seen. She thought he looked good that way. They ran, the Doctor close behind them, but they obviously weren't fast enough. Caitlyn fell, off-balance from her hands being behind her back, and was soon yanked to her feet by the policewoman's hand.

"Mom!" Sarah shouted turning back, but the Doctor grabbed her, still running.

"We don't have time. They'll catch you."

"I don't care!" She jerked back again, but this time it was Jeremy's hand on her.

"He's right. We have to keep going!"

Sarah could feel her family being ripped away from her. Again.

* * *

They piled into the TARDIS and Jeremy had to hold Sarah back from knocking down the door as they headed off. After a while, she seemed to soak in the fact that she would probably never see her mother again and instead decided to sulk on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I'm really sorry, Sarah," the Doctor's voice came with a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You made me leave her!" The young time lady shouted suddenly, "I could've saved her!"

He shook his head, taking his hand back, "You both could've been killed. It was for your own good."

"My own good? What's good in this?"

"Calm down, Sarah," Jeremy sat by a wall, rubbing his temples, "please."

The girl let out a sharp laugh, "You're one to talk, traitor! You left me!"

"I came back!" He snapped.

The Doctor interrupted, "Everybody, calm down! There's no need to turn against each other."

"Mom's gone and it's _your_ fault!"

"Stop it!" The Timelord shouted suddenly, then his voice calmed, "Nobody is gone. She's just not here. And it's nobody's fault. I think we all just need some time to calm down. I'll explain more when you're ready."


	6. P2: The Maze -C6

The Doctor found Jeremy staring at Sarah who was sleeping on the floor of the TARDIS control room.

"Should I tell her that there are much more comfortable places to nap?"

Jeremy was slightly startled, not expecting to hear him speak, but calmed, looking up at the Doctor and back to Sarah. "Later. Don't wake her up," He chuckled.

The Doctor smiled and nodded once, "You really like her, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" The boy frowned.

"Never mind," The alien boy felt a hand on his shoulder, which undoubtably belonged to the Doctor.

"No, tell me," he looked up.

"Oh, nothing," The man said, looking up and taking his hand off of his shoulder, grinning like a little kid.

"That's not funny."

"Isn't it?"

"That's not fair!" But the boy began to chuckle.

Just then, the TARDIS shook and Jeremy almost fell on top of Sarah, waking her up.

"Here we are!" The Doctor rubbed his hands together, when it stopped.

"Where, exactly, _is _'here'?" Sarah sat up groggily, rubbing her head from the impact it made with the floor.

"I have absolutely no idea!" The Doctor grinned.

"What do you mean you have no idea?"

"What does it sound like? I. Don't. Know."

Jeremy held a hand out to Sarah -which she rejected, standing on her own- "How can you not know?"

"I told it to go anywhere!"

"Is that _safe_?"

The Doctor shrugged, "It's fun!"

The girl gave him a look, which implied complete idiocy on the Doctor's part, "What?"

Jeremy leaned into Sarah's ear and mumbled, "Don't question the man, he's insane."

The Doctor chuckled. "Correct!" He said, pointing to Jeremy, then opened the door, "but that's not necessarily a bad thing, is it?"

The blinding light hit the children first, making them squint. When their vision adjusted, they saw that they were surrounded by giant green shrubs, and could only see the sky when they looked straight up. In front of them was a red brick pathway, stretching a few different ways.

"Which way do we go?" Jeremy looked up at the Doctor who shrugged and immediately began walking forward. The children started off at a jogging pace, until they caught up to him.

"Stay near me," The Timelord sounded suddenly suspicious. He took out his sonic screwdriver and waved it in front of him.

"Why?" Sarah frowned, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. Something doesn't feel right."

"Shouldn't we go back, then?"

"There's one problem."

"Which is?"

he put the screwdriver into his pocket. "I'm not sure where back is."

Sarah whipped around suddenly, searching behind her for any clue of a way they could've came. There wasn't one. She wasn't sure how that could be possible. Everything looked too different than the way that they came. The Doctor grabbed her arm, startling her, "Don't get separated."

The girl jerked her arm away, "Calm down. I'm coming."

There was a problem when they turned around, though.

"Where's Jeremy?"

"How should I know?" the man's voice seemed calmer than his words, "Stay close..."

They began moving forward.

"Yeah...got that..."

* * *

"Jeremy?" The Doctor continued to call after way too long.

"Jeremy?" Sarah's voice echoed, but seemed distant.

The Doctor snapped toward Sarah, "What are you doing? I said to stay close!"

She didn't see a problem with being only a few feet away and shrugged, "I'm not that far."

"Get back here. I don't want you getting lost, too."

"Look, don't worry! I won't go any farther okay?"

The Doctor sighed and continued to walk, "Jeremy?"

"Jeremy?"

"Jeremy? Where are you? Jeremy?"

He continued to walk for a while, before realizing that he could no longer hear the girl. He whipped around, to find nothing.

"Sarah?"

No answer. But he did think he heard something behind him.

"Andrew?"

He turned slowly to see Jeremy, walking aimlessly with the blankest look on his face, calling out a name he didn't recognize.

"Jeremy? It's the Doctor," the Timelord approached slowly, as if Jeremy were some animal which could be easily scared off.

"Andrew?" The boy just continued to walk.

"Jeremy, look at me. Can you hear me?"

No answer. "Andrew?"

"Jeremy!" The Doctor grabbed the boy by his shoulders and turned him around, "Snap out of it!"

His brightly colored eyes seemed faded and distant, "Andrew? Where are you?"

"There's no andrew here! look at me."

"Hu?"

"Look at me, Jeremy! Look into my eyes. Can you hear me?"

"Y- Ye- Andrew?"

"No! I'm not Andrew. There is no Andrew. I'm the Doctor, remember? Remember where you are. Can. You. Hear. me?"

Jeremy's eyes began to focus again, "Yeah..." He passed out.

* * *

"Mom?" Sarah called across the brick pathway she was walking along.

"Sarah!" She heard her name being called.

"Mom?"

"Sarah!" The girl took a corner, following the voice.

"Mom? Where are you?"

"Over here! Sarah!"

"Mom!" She took off at a sprint.

"I miss you, Sarah. I'm here. Follow my voice!"

Sarah continued to run farther and farther away from the Doctor, but fell when she ran into something hard -someone.

"Hey, watch it, will you?" a lisped female voice snapped.

"Oh...um...sorry, I-"

"Wait a second, who the hell are you?" the girl sounded threatening, even though she only looked around 16 and her a lisp made her sound younger.

"Who are you?"

"I asked first."

"I asked second, but I don't see what your point is."

"Tuche," she smirked, "Dani's the name! And you are?"

"Sarah. Last name?"

"Don't have one," the girl shrugged, "How'd you get here?"

"Spaceship. You?"

She shrugged again.

"How old are you?"

Another shrug.

"Geez, you sure don't know a lot..."

"I guess not. All I know is the Maze. Not really sure about anything else."

"Maze?" the young Timelady cut in, "What maze?"

"Uh...the one you're standing in. Doi!"

* * *

"Jeremy!" The boy awoke to the Doctor shaking him desperately.

"Ugh..." he groaned, "my head..."

"Right," He stopped shaking him, "that may hurt for a bit. You hit it pretty hard."

"Hit it?"

"Yes. When you fainted."

"Fainted?"

"Of course. It just happened. Do you not remember?"

Jeremy shook his head.

"I don't suppose I could expect you to. I believe you were hypnotized -in a sort of trance. You were shouting a name...Andrew, I believe it was."

"Andrew?" Jeremy frowned.

"Yes," the Timelord frowned back at him, "Does that name mean anything to you?"

The boy nodded slowly, "He's a friend...was..."

"Was? Did you have some sort of falling out, or something?"

He shook his head, "He died... a few years ago. They killed him at the revolution..."

"Revolution?" He raised an eyebrow.

The kid nodded, "For alien rights. So we could live. Andrew was my best friend for forever...and my only brother."

"I'm sorry..."

"Why would I be shouting his name, though? He's been dead over two years."

The Doctor shrugged, "as I said, you were in a trance. You weren't really...you at the time. It sounded like he was calling you...only I couldn't hear him. Just you."

"Like...like you're hearing one end of a call?"

"Maybe a bit, yeah... Anyways!" The doctor stood up, "We should go. We need to find Sarah."

"Sarah? You lost her?" Jeremy started to panic.

"She lost me!" He sounded like a child, "Are we going to look for her, or are you just going to spend the rest of eternity accusing people? You seem to like that a lot."

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "Let's go!" He began to jog.


	7. C7

"Maze? Seriously?" Sarah almost shouted.

"Yes! Seriously!" Dani mocked her.

Sarah ran a distressed hand through her hair, "Well, do you at least know how to maneuver it?"

"If I did, I wouldn't still be here, would I?"

"I thought you said you knew all the maze!"

"_No, _I said the maze was all I knew! Yeesh, you really need to pay more attention," she began to walk away but Sarah stopped her by the arm.

"Oh, no you don't! You can't just _leave_ me here!"

"Uh, actually, yes I can. Watch me," Dani yanked back her arm and began to strut off, until Sarah moved in front of her.

"Stop that!"

"Stop _what?_"

"Being a jerk!"

Dani spat back, sarcastically, "Oh no, I'm so offended. A stranger girl from the sky called me a 'jerk'! Woe is me!"

"Ugh, you are so friggin' complicated..."

"Thank you."

"Didn't your parents ever teach you _manners?_"

"What parents? I'm one of the children of the maze!"

Sarah frowned, "_Hold on!_ Did you just say _'one of'?_"

"Yeah...so?"

"There's _more?_"

"Used to be. They're gone, now."

"Like...dead?"

"Probably. I don't know. They all got separated."

"And you haven't been _looking _for them?"

"Well, of course I've been looking for them! One of them was my sister!"

"Your sister? I thought you just said you didn't know anything but the maze!"

Dani sighed, "I know that Ella was my sister."

"How?"

"We looked almost identical. Plus, had the same locket." She pulled a heart-shaped metal locket from her charcoal-leater pant pocket. At closer inspection, it had the letters D.R. engraved in the center. When she opened it, you could see a picture of a family. They looked happy. A tall woman and a stout man, standing in front of two young brunet girls, one only a little older than the other. "We're the only ones with the slightest clue of how our life was before the Maze."

"Do you remember where you started?" Sarah persisted, "Maybe you could get back to there."

"I've tried. I just seemed to get even more lost."

She huffed, "Can you at least _try_ to help me get back to the ship? Or find the others?"

The girl shook her head, "No use. You might as well give up now. That's what the maze does. It gets you lost and there's no way to find each other again. It's hopeless."

"But nothing is hopeless, Dani! Not when there's a little hope left!"

"You can't find anybody!"

"I found you!"

"On _accident!_"

Sarah just grinned like a madwoman.

"You know you're insane, right?"

"Yup. Yup, I do!" the young Timelady laughed and skipped off, dragging Dani by the arm.

* * *

"That's it!" Jeremy threw his hands up in defeat, "We're stuck! And we're never gonna find her!"

The Doctor frowned at him, "Don't lose hope yet! We've only been searching for-"

"_Hours__!"_ the boy cut in, "And it's like we've been going in circles!" Jeremy fell to is knees, tired and whiny. He'd been reedy to give up for who knows how long now, but the Doctor wasn't about to just lose hope. Not yet.

"Jeremy, come on," he said gently, kneeling to the kid's level.

"I can't!" the boy cried.

"Yes! You can!"

Jeremy looked up, startled by the Doctor's sudden change in tone, "Sir?"

"Doctor," he corrected, "Listen, I don't ever want to hear those words coming from your mouth again, do you hear me?"

"But-"

"Do you understand," it sounded like more of a statement than a question.

"Yes sir, Doctor."

The wise Timelord placed a hand on the alien boy's shoulder, "Look, I see how you look at Sarah. I recognize the way you talk to her, and about her."

Jeremy's face began to turn a bright pink.

"You really care for this girl, don't you?"

The boy looked down at his untied shoelaces, smirking slightly, but without saying a word.

"If you give up, you give up on her. And you never see her again. Is that what you want?"

Tears gathered in Jeremy's eyes as he frowned and mumbled, "No..."

"What? You're going to have to speak up."

"I said no!" He snapped.

The Doctor frowned. He didn't like having to nip at anyone's weak spot like this, but it was the only way to get him to keep moving without resorting to carrying him. "Are you just going to sit here and let yourself lose someone else you love?"

"I-" he choked, letting a tear fall down his cheek.

"Are you gong to just sit here and do _nothing?_ We don't know what's out there. Sarah could die, Jeremy. You love her -I know it. You can't just let that happen. You would't let her die, would you?"

"Shut up! Please..."

Just then, the Doctor did something Jeremy wasn't expecting. He reached out and scooped him into a great big comforting hug. "I'm sorry, Jeremy. I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you, but you can't give up hope. Look, I understand. I feel that way _all the time. _I've lost...too many." he pulled away, tears in his own eyes now, "that's why hardly anybody ever travels with me anymore...I won't let them. And if they do, it's not for very long. I don't give up hope, though. When hope is all I've got left, I cling to it."

This time it was Jeremy's turn to comfort, though he wasn't quite sure on how, "I'm...so sorry..."

"Not your fault," the Timelord shook away his memories and stood, reaching a hand out for Jeremy, "All is not lost. Are you ready to start clinging?"

The boy lifted to his feet, accepting the aid, and nodded, "Ready."


	8. C8

_**Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while! I've had some stuff to do, but I'm back for business! :D Want to let you know that I got some pictures of the characters in the story on my profile.**_

"Maybe we should think of a strategy," Sarah suggested, after hours of walking and resting, and walking and resting. At least Dani was with her and she wasn't just walking alone.

"Strategy?" the girl rolled her eyes, "Alright, fine. And how are we supposed to do that, space-girl?"

Sarah shrugged, "I'm sure we can figure something out! And don't call me that."

"Whatever."

"Can you at least _try_ to be nicer?"

"I am trying. You wouldn't like to see me if I wasn't," Dani gave a cheesy, fake smile as Sarah huffed.

"Whatever... Why did I make you come with me, again?"

"Because...you're higher than where you came from?" She suggested.

"You know what?" Sarah whipped around so that she was staring Dani straight in the face, one set of narrowed brown eyes glaring into widened green, "That's it! I'm freaking sick of your-" She stopped, "Wait..."

"What?" the girl took a cautious step back as Sarah grew a smile.

"Dani! You're a genius!"

"Oh, cool!" she grinned, "Wait...why am I a genius, again?"

"Higher!"

Dani looked genuinely confused, "Hu?"

"Higher ground, Dani! We have to get to higher ground!" she shook the girl by the shoulders until she thought her head might fall off.

"There _is_ no higher ground," her face fell but Sarah shook her head, still looking hopeful as always.

"Don't you get it, dummy?" She bent down, "get on my back!"

* * *

"Doctor?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes?"

"What do you think happened to Sarah? Why would she just wander off?"

The Doctor sighed and shook his head, "I'm not sure. Anything is a possibility. Something could have...taken her. Best-case-scenario, the same thing happened to her that did to you."

"You think she heard my brother?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow and looked up at the Doctor.

"No. Someone else, maybe. Someone close to her."

The boy spoke again after taking a pause to think, "Why didn't you here it? The voices, I mean."

"It was all in your head," The Doctor shook his own head, "I thought we've been over this."

"No, I mean, why didn't you have your own voice like that? Calling you. And what makes you think it could happen to Sarah too? And-"

"Slow down, Jeremy. I can only answer one question at a time."

"Right...sorry."

The Doctor sighed, "I did..."

"Hu?" Jeremy looked slightly surprised at this answer, "Then why didn't you..." He trailed off, but the doctor already knew the question.

"Because I knew it wasn't real. I mean- I didn't know...I just sort of figured."

"But I was hypnotized."

"I wasn't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

Jeremy waited a minute to ask his next question, trying to choose his words carefully, "Sir...er- Doctor..."

"Hm?"

"I you don't mind me asking...I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. This might end up being sort of personal, but I _did_ tell you mine and-"

"Go on, get it out. I'm listening."

He took a deep breath, "Who did the voice belong to... the one that called you?"

_**Sorry, I stopped short! I need your opinions. Go to the poll I'm going to make and help me figure out who the Doctor hears? Please? I won't post the next until I get answers and the answer with the most votes, obviously, will be the one I'll use. I'll be waiting(: TTFN!**_


	9. C9

**_Yeah, so guys...sorry I haven't been posting, I needed more votes. Now, I've decided which one I'm going with, and you're going to have to wait to find out! :D_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_lol, not really! Go ahead and read! It's here somewhere! (;_**

Dani was staring at Sarah like she was a lunatic, "Um...are you _sure_ about this?"

"You got a better idea?" the Timelady raised both eyebrows at the girl who sighed and carefully climbed onto her back.

Sarah was wobbly and almost crashed them into the shrubbery numerous times.

"Geez louise, can't you carry a ninety-five-pound girl who is _smaller_ than you?"

"Do I _look_ like I work out?"

"Good point..."

Sarah rolled her eyes and stood up lopsided, then lopsided the other way, then bending forward. Dani screamed and they both fell.

"What now, sherlock?" The maze girl snapped.

"You must be fun at parties..." Sarah huffed, sarcastically.

"You must be fun at parties," Dani mocked in a whiney tone.

"Shut. up."

Just then, Dani's green eyes widened to the size of grapefruits.

"What?" Sarah frowned, but Dani just kept pointing behind her, mouth hanging opened, without saying a word. "What?" she repeated herself, angrily. Dani grabbed Sarah's arm and flipped her around only to see that the walls of the maze seemed to be closing, and the collapsing part inching closer and closer to the girls.

"I'm too young to be a pancake!" Dani finally shouted hysterically and yanked Sarah in the other direction by the arm.

"The maze is changing!" Sarah realized as they were running for their lives, "That must be why you can't ever find your way out or back!"

"Nice deductive reasoning! Now tell me how we're supposed to _get out of here!"_

Neither of them were sure how much longer they would have to _-_or _could-_ run.

"Um..." The Gallifreyan girl looked around for an idea; inspiration; _something! _Suddenly, her face brightened,_ "Dani, the shrubs!" _she screeched.

"Yeah! I know! They're going to crush us, what else is new?"

"No, I mean-" She suddenly jumped and grabbed onto a branch, which broke as soon as she put her weight on it.

"Sarah, are you insane?" Dani shouted as she smacked down on her butt.

"Yes, but that's beside the point! Try to climb it!"

"What?"

"Again, if you have a better idea, I'd _love_ to hear it!"

Dani was silent.

"Okay, on my count. One,"

"Hurry it up, will you?" the Maze child cried, looking behind them.

"_Two __three!" _Sarah shouted so close together that it sounded like one word. They both jumped and clenched on to whatever they could. Again, the branches broke and now the closing shrubbery was catching up to them. "Okay, plan B!" She said, clasping her hands together.

"What's plan B?"

"I don't know! What's plan B?"

"Um...we could try digging through the branches!"

Sarah shook her head, "That would take too long!"

Dani just glared, "If you have a better idea-"

"Yeah, yeah, okay!" She started clawing at the shrubs and neither of them stopped, even when their fingers started bleeding from thorns and splinters. But they were too late; the closing portion of the maze had already caught up to them.

* * *

The Doctor was stopped on his tracks.

"Doctor?" Jeremy furrowed his brow, concerned.

"Jeremy...I need you to do something for me," The Doctor said cautiously.

"What?"

"Look behind you."

"What?"

"Look behind you," The Doctor repeated.

Jeremy did, and what he found was very worrying. _The shrubbery was moving._

"Okay," the old Timelord said when Jeremy's face took on a disturbed expression, "Now run!" He stole Jeremy by the hand and ran, not stopping when the boy stumbled.

"Look!" Jeremy shouted after a minute, "It stopped!"

The Doctor stopped running and peered behind them, "that's strange...it appears as if the walls have somehow...morphed into each other. Look," he pointed, "They're only one, now. The Maze changes...very peculiar."

"Right..." Jeremy huffed, out of breath, "Now what?"

The Doctor didn't answer, and simply started walking toward the opening the Maze had created.

"Doctor, what are you doing?"

"Walking. Is that not clear enough?"

He rolled his eyes as he caught up to his leader, "New question: why are you walking in _that_ direction?"

"Are you holding some sort of unspoken grudge with _this_ direction?"

"Well, it _is_ associated with our little near-death experience, back there. What if it's a trap?"

"What if it's not?"

"It probably is..."

"Maybe it's using reverse psychology."

"What?"

The Doctor sighed, as if he'd been over this a million times before and was disappointed in Jeremy for not listening to him, "a persuasion technique involving the false advocacy of a belief or behavior contrary to the belief or behavior which is actually being advocated. This technique relies on the psychological phenomenon of reactance, in which a person has a negative emotional response in reaction to being persuaded, and thus chooses the option which is being advocated against."

"I _know_ what reverse psychology is! I'm not dumb! What I _meant_ was how can the maze being using reverse psychology?"

"Oh," he shrugged, "well, considering the maze's main purpose seems to be trapping you here, perhaps it's also designed to trick you in more methods than one or two. And perhaps when it changed, it was actually expecting you to think it was a trap, whilst in fact, it was showing you a way out."

"That's idiocy."

"Maybe so, maybe not. We'll never know until we test it, correct?"

"Whatever," Jeremy decided to just go with it. His brain was starting to hurt. "You know, now that I think about it, you never did answer my question, Doctor..." he began after a minute.

"What question?" the Timelord pretended not to know, until he looked at the Alien boy's worried expression and sighed, "The one about the voice, you mean..."

Jeremy nodded.

"My wife," he said simply.

"You're married?"

"Sort of."

"Then, you're lying?"

"Well, no. Not exactly..."

"Seriously, Doctor! Tell me!"

"I just did!"

"Not really!"

"Yes, really!"

Jeremy huffed and crossed his arms, "yeah...whatever."

The doctor shrugged and looked at him after a moment, "Her name was River."

Jeremy furrowed his brow and looked into the Doctor's watery eyes, "Are you lying to me, again...?"

"I wasn't- No."

"Who is she?"

"I just said. River. Or Melody..."

"_Or?"_

"Yes," he nodded.

"What-"

"It's complicated, alright? There's a bunch of wobbly, confusing...stuff that you wouldn't understand."

Jeremy just shut his mouth and sighed, figuring it was best to just keep quiet. They were both tired and irritable and needed to focus.

_**Sorry it's short and rushed. I've been busy and have been having really bad writer's block.**_


End file.
